


chrynos

by peachkuku



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Feelings Realization, Hanahaki AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachkuku/pseuds/peachkuku
Summary: yoon jisung takes care of him all too well and sometimes, daniel is far too comfortable to remember to go home.





	chrynos

there is nothing worst than having his peers wedgie him in the middle of p.e. nothing worst than failing your midterms cause you doze off in the middle of answering this long equation. nothing worst than having your parents divorce or you know, nothing worse than having your cat you've had since you were a baby die on a good day when everything was perfect. your hair looks good. you didn't doze off in your classes and even answer that strict teacher's really hard question. you ate that cake you had been saving up on all week, relishing in its taste.

but daniel will come to realize soon that the universe gives you its worst brand of pain unexpectedly.

the flowers' pungent smell overwhelm his senses, tears spilling at the corner of his eyes from being unable to _breathe_ as he morbidly throws them up. they were chrysanthemums. ironically beautiful red chrysanthemums that reminded him of jisung's favorite worn out sleep shirt he wouldn't let go of. they mix with his blood, tears and spit and daniel cries even more because really, who would have thought that at the age of twenty, he was going to be crushed by the universally significant and profound feeling of _love_.

daniel always thought that he was special, but not _this_ special.

 

* * *

 

"what could this be?" he musters the courage to inquire, confusion and panic swirling in the pit of his stomach.

doctor park jiyoung, or kahi as she insists to be called sets her glasses down on the table, placing the plastic filled with the chrysanthemums daniel had given her earlier gently beside it.

" **hanahaki** , my dear boy."

_hana._

_haki._

he laughs like he laughs at everything in his life. "you're kidding me, doc. isn't that that weird urban legend that spread around years ago?"

kahi nods at his question, earning her a scoff of disbelief. she would have chided him if he is suffering from a mere cough, but she extends her patience for this particular circumstance. "indeed. it's very rare _but_ there are actual cases that prove it to be true. though this is my first time meeting someone who carried this disease.” she swings a leg over the other, leaning back against her leather couch as she looks at bloody chrysanthemums. “however, i did consult a _sunbae_ of mine on your way here and explained your situation. if you are indeed suffering from _hanahaki_ , the only way to cure it is for your affections to be reciprocated. simple as that. i’m sure you can charm whoever it is you love.”

"doc," daniel starts. "i don't like people. they like me."

there had always been innocence in daniel’s clear brown eyes. she had been the family doctor for four years now and have had plenty of time to know the younger. the nurses in the hospital even more so, their giggles audible in the hallways whenever he drops by. and in her younger years, she would have been smitten by someone like kang daniel. but all she sees is the same bravado that many boys as good looking and young as he is use. and she knows and understands why.

_they’re growing up too fast these days._

so she smiles. it's a motherly smile which translates to daniel’s confused state as condescending and he recoils at the sight. "come back within next week to see the results of the test for yourself," she says at last before he is dismissed for today.

 _poor daniel_ , she thinks solemnly, watching him close the door.

 

* * *

 

he harbors his feelings like secrets. they pile up in countless jars in his chest and he is good at keeping the lid shut tight. disappointment teaches him that it is safer to not depend on people and refrain from showing the kaleidoscope that is his genuine self. it is scary, he learns at eight, when he slips up and begs his mother and father for a complete family. because soon after, their answer was his father moving out of their house.

(he doesn’t slip up now.)

 

* * *

 

yoon jisung takes care of him all too well and sometimes, daniel is far too comfortable to remember to go home.

"niel ah... stand up. you need to go home. you have thirty minutes ‘til the last train."

daniel further snuggles the older's pillow, smelling lavender fabric softener mixed with jisung's shampoo. "it's too quiet at home," is his murmured reply.

he could hear the other sigh and felt the weight of the bed shift. daniel could practically imagine jisung’s eyebrows furrowing and his frown. "your cats are there. and don't you have other friends? what about sungwoon? woojin?"

"they're busy."

"and as should you," jisung scolds, his voice gentle still despite his disapproving frown. _go back to studying_ , he wants to add but he knows better. daniel’s mood turns sour at the mention of anything related to academics.

daniel rolls so that he is lying on his back. he develops a double chin as he looks at jisung. "can't i stay the night, hyung? i promise i won't bug you."

jisung turns and gazes at the sprawled out man child on his bed. it is unfair that he knows daniel’s situation as it makes him less able to decline his simple request. though he feels itchy, the room suddenly more confining with daniel’s very obvious presence. he is also painfully aware that his small apartment has become some sort of safe haven for the younger and it is quite a heavy burden to bear at times, if he were to be honest.

"okay," he still says, giving up.

how can he say no?

daniel flashes a bucktoothed grin and pulls a blanket over his body which is all too small for him, reaching up only until his armpits. jisung is slighter in frame compared to him with his broader shoulders and longer legs that peek at the lower edge of the blanket.

jisung quickly goes back to tapping the keys on his keyboard to finish his thesis. and soon, daniel’s sleep talking can be heard in the small apartment and jisung laughs to himself softly as the younger dreams.

 

* * *

  

daniel wakes up to jisung shaking him lightly for god knows how many times.

“i’m going to be late, niel ah. wake up...”

daniel rolls around and covers his entire face with a pillow. “five more minutes…”

“you said you’ll just stay the night.” panic builds up in jisung’s throat but he tries to make his tone even.

“hyung,” daniel starts, sitting up with his chocolate brown hair sticking out on all sides and sleep making his eyes heavy. “i know you don’t like people staying over but i swear i’m not going to jack off while you’re away anyway and--”

jisung flicks daniel’s forehead mercilessly, causing the other to yelp in surprise and place two of his hands on his forehead. “get up,” he mumurs and turns away to walk outside of his apartment to wait for daniel.

daniel pouts and reluctantly gets ready to leave. the only thing that jisung could do to make him move faster is to bribe him with food later once his classes finish. daniel smiles that goofy little smile of his which reminds jisung of the same character, goofy.

 

* * *

 

 one of daniel’s many talents is having the ability to not form any sense of attachment to anyone or anything. he loses his favorite toy, he shrugs and knows he can replace it easily by asking his parents for a new one. a friend moves to another city or country? he shrugs again, knowing well he can make another within ten minutes. he loses his favorite shirt? a copy of it can be easily bought, if not better. nothing is permanent; seasons change and feelings fade.

the house he had grown up in is more foreign to him than jisung’s small student apartment. his mother likes to redecorate their humble single story abode after each season change. the only true trace of someone living in it (his mother works full time) is the cat litter box and toys scattered on the floor.

a faint meow welcomes him after he takes off his shoes by the entry way. it isn’t hard to find the source of the sound, rooney gracefully approaching him to nuzzle his leg.

“hey there, bud,” he greets, smiling as he bent down to pet him on the head earning him a satisfied purr. “where’s peter?”

as if hearing his name, he sees peter peering out from behind the wall before disappearing to another room.

“have you guys eaten?” he asks rooney, making sure to prepare food for them and himself.

if one were to ask, daniel only ever goes home for his cats.

instead of sleeping, he decides to ponder on what doctor kahi told him yesterday. he tries to think of any possible person he could harbor any romantic feelings for.

a few names pop up from years of flings and short term relationships. it is so ridiculous to him, looking back at everything that he laughs to himself. not one person stands out from the blurry memories and faces. _it isn’t their fault_ , daniel thinks to himself silently with a sad smile. the fault is entirely his and the only thing this thinking is doing to him is making him feel guilty.

a heavy sigh slips past his lips and peter hops on the sofa to nuzzle daniel’s leg as if to comfort him. with the cat beside him, he strokes its black and white fur in hopes to ease the feelings in the pit of his stomach.

jisung somehow drifts to his mind, lingering there and taking with him a memory from when daniel first invited him over back in middle school.

before that, friends were very hard to make. especially since most of the children in his class had made sure to make him feel the absolute worst about himself. he had been much plumper then with darker skin than the other kids. ugly. ugly pig. there were many variations, he recalls, but he had forgotten all of them.

hating how they made him feel, daniel put effort into changing his appearance. he signed up for dance since it was one of the many things he did enjoy and started losing weight through that. with a healthier lifestyle and a much more pleasing appearance, his social life took a turn. jisung remains the constant in his life. a neighborhood hyung who saves him and tries to guide him through many fuck ups.

a laughs bubbles from daniel, recalling jisung’s rescue mission when daniel was caught in a bar fight in his freshman year. another arises from the memory stream where he had ran away from home and then from then on the others follow, flowing so naturally in his mind. in them he sees the same concerned gaze, the ‘what do i do with you’ smile and the gentle hand that always tries to pull him in the right direction.

**the flowers bloom.**

he chokes, startling peter by his leg who jumps off of the couch. he tastes the flower petals’ smooth and velvety texture rub against his throat and he chokes them out, tears soon collecting at the corners of his eyes. the scent hits him once it glides over his tongue and it gets harder to breathe. _not again. why now?!_ doubling over, he clutches his shirt as he slides down, watching as the blooms multiply and the blood thickens on the floor.

“jisung hyung?” he chokes out between a cough and a laugh. “it’s _jisung hyung_?”

 

* * *

 

 the week passes by and he doesn’t see much of daniel. jisung is worried but he had called the younger every day to check up on him. nothing seems to off but the nagging feeling in the back of his head continues to ruin his concentration.

“you okay, hyung?”

jisung looks up and laughs, shaking his head. “sorry, minhyun ah. i got sidetracked.”

“you don’t need to tutor me today if you’re not feeling well,” minhyun says, standing up to refill the other’s cup with coffee. “is it about daniel?”

“no, no. what makes you think that?” he denies fervently, mildly surprised that the younger’s guess hitting spot on.

minhyun laughs, walking back to the dinner table. jisung thanks him for the coffee as he inhales the scent, feeling his body relax before he takes a sip. “you’re not the best at hiding things from me, you know.”

his cheeks flush scarlet, and before he spills any coffee on himself he sets it down on the table carefully. “i...i’m just not used to him being this quiet,” he confesses. daniel is always this loud presence in his otherwise calm and organized life. and while jisung may pretend, one thing is certain: daniel is precious to him.

“maybe he’s back in school?”

“he would have told me and already asked me to tutor him.”

“right,” minhyun agrees, tapping his finger against the table thoughtfully. “then why don’t you visit him?”

“visit?” jisung asks, finding the suggestion odd. “he may not be there and--”

“you won’t know until you see for yourself,” minhyun cuts in, already closing his books. “text me if you need anything. we can continue next week.”

these young ones, jisung thinks with a shake of his head. haphazardly pushing his things inside his bag, he bids minhyun goodbye before dashing off to run towards daniel’s house.

as the minutes tick by, the nagging in his mind grows. he coerces himself into thinking that nothing is wrong. daniel is probably sucked in some game he bought recently so he didn’t want to go outside. it is a common thing. maybe he should go back after all.

_but what if he’s not?_

this thought fuels him to run faster and he knocks at daniel’s door in panic. “niel ah!” he shouts continuously. “open the door!”

there is a clicking sound from the door and soon, he sees daniel standing there in his pink sweater. jisung runs to embrace him, hands and eyes scanning each and every part of him. he even lifts the other’s shirt to examine his torso. there is no indication of bruises or cuts from fights.

_he’s safe._

jisung closes his eyes, trying to regulate his breathing.

_damn this kid. always making me worry. what did i ever do to deserve this kind of headache? if i didn’t--_

soft tingles and warmth overcomes his senses, making him unable to think. he opens his eyes to see daniel’s face close to him and it takes him mere seconds to realize what is happening.

“daniel!” he shouts in surprise, pushing himself away from the younger but daniel pulls him back flush against his torso and jisung is dizzy and intoxicated by his kiss. it is desperate and rough and their teeth clash and he catches the taste of ramyun from daniel’s tongue but he melts into it.

_god he is such a good kisser. sloppy but good._

when daniel pulls away, jisung is left dazed, looking at him with unfocused eyes. only when he sees tears spill from the younger’s eyes did he snap out of his reverie to cup his cheek, closing the door behind them with his free hand.

“niel ah…” he says, feeling his heart clench at the sight of his uncontrollable sobs. “niel ah… what’s wrong?”

he sees it before daniel is able to answer.

at first, he blinks, not believing the sight but when daniel falls to his knees, he does as well.

chrysanthemums fall from daniel’s mouth mixed with blood and jisung watches, in a state of shock.

“hanahaki…” he whispers in horror.

“hyung…” daniel cries out pitifully, his large shoulders shaking at the force of his sobs. from pain, helplessness and happiness. he just kissed jisung and confirmed in the process that he indeed loves him in a whole other way than he thought he is capable of.

jisung doesn’t speak at first, only walking around the house for cleaning materials. he cleans the flowers and puts them in the trash, mopping the floor. _how ridiculous could this situation be? wasn’t this supposed to be an urban legend?_

“you’re not messing around with me now, are you?” jisung asks once daniel had stopped crying.

the older had taken a clean cloth from one of the drawers in the house and dunked it in water. he wipes away the blood from daniel’s lips and neck and hands. they are silent as jisung pats the clean side of the towel against daniel’s face, looking at his eyes.

“my doctor confirmed it a few days ago,” daniel starts to say. “i...i didn’t know what to do. i thought that if i isolated myself or at least didn’t see you, it would go away. it always did. you remember haeun.”

jisung nods and daniel continues, looking down at his hands on his lap.

“but..but i don’t remember when i started feeling this way for you. i just… i just like your presence. i like when you lecture me or when you give me the slice of pizza with the most beef and cheese on it when we order. or when...or when you let me sleep over even if you have to sleep on your sleeping bag. i like when you smile at my jokes and...i feel safe when i’m with you.” daniel’s eyes start to water again. “and i guess...before i knew it i was in love with you. and it isn’t your fault. you don’t need to feel sorry for me because i’m suffering from this ridiculous disease. i just thought i’d tell you.”

he opens the lids slowly, letting the feelings escape and pour out. daniel is scared. they are too real and he fears rejection that it makes his hands shake nervously. for a few minutes, he doesn't hear anything from jisung which alarms him. did he run away? is he laughing at him? but daniel looks up and sees jisung _blushing_.

“why--”

“don’t ask,” jisung says through gritted teeth.

 _this child...i can’t believe he just said all of that_ , jisung thinks to himself, doubling the shock from earlier.

daniel is perplexed at the other’s reaction. why is he reacting that way? "what is going on, hyung?"

jisung feels too weak to form a coherent reply. instead he gestures for daniel to come closer which he does in a heartbeat, crawling towards jisung with a clueless expression. when he reaches jisung, jisung wraps his arms around the younger’s neck, hiding his face against the crook of his neck.

“hyung…?”

jisung tightens his hold on the younger. “you...you should have told me.”

“but--” daniel starts to say but jisung only pulls him closer. “ow…”

“you know i’m not into relationships. but…” jisung closes his eyes, feeling his cheeks grow hotter by the moment. “but i will consider...if it’s with you.”

daniel almost shouts but he clamps his mouth shut. he might ruin the moment. but he couldn’t believe that jisung just said that. not once in their many years of friendship did he give any sign that he is into him the same way he was apparently into him. he thought he’s just being nice and taking care of him like a father would his son. but…

daniel frowns, prying the older’s hands away from his neck. “you don’t have to do it if you’re forcing yourself into it plus--”

 “do i look like i’m being forced?” he asks, hating how he is slowly losing his composure. 

“but when..”

jisung looks away, hiding his blush from daniel using the back of his hand. “i don’t know, okay? i feel something for you. i want...i want to explore it. so don’t die just yet.”

daniel blinks. “okay,” he says dumbly.

“okay…” jisung breathes but before he can stand up, daniel has pulled him into another kiss that melted his insides.

“i’m only dating you because you’re a good kisser, okay?” he manages to say, breathless.

daniel’s laugh echoes throughout the empty house and he kisses jisung’s cheek, too giddy to care about reasons and other technicalities.

**Author's Note:**

> I Tried TM. i just really wanted to play out this au and i didn't want it to end miserably because these two are too precious. i hope you guys like it!


End file.
